Our Lady Magi
by Rosie hater
Summary: Hakuryuu and Judar were just celebrating their victory over Belial when Judar noticed something in the corner. What's a strange girl doing in one of Judar's dungeons? But possessiveness kicks in and they are both drawn to the unconscious girl. "Let's keep her" Kag x Judar x Hakuryuu
1. A Pleasing Puzzle

_**Our Lady Magi**_

 _Kag x judar x hakuryuu_

 _ **Ch. 1 -**_ _A Pleasing Puzzle_

Hakuryuu and Judar stood there for a few moments savoring the feeling of conquering Belial's dungeon. It would've been preferable if Belial had joined them simply because Hakuryuu was a strong king candidate but he'd come around. They were both exhausted from overusing their magoi. Well, Hakuryuu more so. Judar was recovering much quicker simply from being a magi. So as he annoying waited for his human companion to rest he took the time to look around the dungeon he had called forth. They had both seen different things until Belial was pushed into Hakuryuu's shoulder guard. He would be very useful later. As Judar looked around he noticed a dark cloth almost seemlessly blending in with a cavern wall. If he hadn't of heard a flapping sound he probably wouldn't of looked that close at their surroundings. After a brief chat with Hakuryuu, Judar confirmed that they had both seen the same thing in that area. What was now a cleverly rock-colored blanket had appeared to them as a simple garden. It was odd that they would see something the same since their pasts were completely different. So Judar decided to amuse himself by investigating. He walked over with soft feet, it wouldn't do to scare whatever was under it, if there was anything alive. Reaching that particular corner without anything to stop him he reached over and yanked the blanket with quick force, tossing it into the air and away several feet. He must've stood there forever because Hakuryuu was suddenly next to him staring. Before them lay a girl with long black hair fanned out around her covered in white rukh. She was sleeping peacefully and they weren't sure whether to wake her or not. No one had entered his dungeon. Judar was sure of it. So how did she get here? And why did Belial hide her? They would deal with the djinn once they were home about this.

"She's beautiful…" Hakuryuu mumured softly.

Judar could only nod his head, unsure how to proceed. The white rukh clearly liked her and seemed to be protecting her. But he'd never seen them act like this before. It was very odd. Was she a magi? Where did she come from? What the hell was she doing in a dungeon he called into being? There were just so many unanswered questions. He needed answers. Normally he had no trouble with humans, he didn't care for many of them. But she was certainly different. He couldn't seem to bring himself to wake her. He felt like he needed to hide her, which was strange. He wanted to keep her and not share. He glanced sideways at Hakuryuu. Perhaps they could reach a compromise. His King's Candidate certainly seemed to be smitten with the strange girl as well. "Let's take her."


	2. The Set-Up

_**Our Lady Magi**_

 _ **Ch. 2 -**_ _The Set-up_

Hakuryuu turned to Judar in surprise. "Really? You've never shown interest in a female before."

"I want her."

"… I feel the same." Hakuryuu goes back to staring at the unconscious girl. "If Belial didn't want us to find her she must be special. We should bring her home to the Kou Empire."

"We'll keep her in my room." Judar states in a tone that leaves no room for argument. "We will not share her with anyone."

"… agreed." Hakuryuu steps forward and reaches for her. His hand is a few inches from her arm when the rukh go nuts like a nest of angry bees. It takes all of Hakuryuu's determination not to make a sound besides some low growling as he swats at the ones going for his face. "Do something."

"Begone pests." Judar whips his hand in front of Hakuryuu, pushing the rukh with wind magic. They flee and disappear into the air. The look down to find no more rukh on the girl, but apparently they had been shielding her body as her delicate skin and lithe but toned figure was left uncovered. Hakuryuu quickly ran and grabbed the blanket and they wrapped it around her as Judar carefully picked her up, the girl remaining unconscious throughout the whole thing.

"There are people waiting outside the dungeon for us to come back with a victory. I will exit the usual way. You take her to your room and find her some clothes. Use your gravity magic and be stealthy so no one sees you."

"No. For this, I will use space-time magic." Judar retorts as he seemingly disappears with the girl in a flash of black rukh.


	3. She Awakens

_**Our Lady Magi**_

 _ **Ch. 3 –**_ _She Awakens_

Judar couldn't help but watch the girl for a while longer. He should be at the celebratory feast for their defeat of another dungeon. But instead he stood by his bed and tried to resist the urge to lay beside his new roomie. She looked stunning in his clothes. He could've gotten an actual female outfit but this was better. This further solidified that she was his. He would have to share her with Hakuryuu but he would get the most time out of the arrangement since she was staying in his room. In his bed. He just wanted to lay beside her and pull her close, but he was required to at least show up to the feast for a short while, else Al-Thamen might suspect him since he was supposed to return with Hakuryuu. The King's Candidate should have mentioned that Judar was bored and went ahead. Everyone should be arriving now and following the smell of food into the great hall. The girl hadn't woken up, and he wasn't sure when she would. Hopefully she would stay asleep through the feast, but he'd make sure to get back as soon as possible just in case. He smirked to himself, imagining what she might be like when she did wake. Perhaps he could wake her when he returned. He was told any lady could fall for him if he looked their way. Who wouldn't want a powerful magi? He sighed and finally turned to leave, sparing once last glance at his sleeping lady before walking down to the great hall.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Hakuryuu tried to keep his face from showing his thoughts as he walked alongside family members and household members from the dungeon entrance to the palace for the victory feast. He couldn't help but think of the strange girl he had found with Judar in the dungeon. He hoped Judar wouldn't forget to attend the feast, else Al-Thamen suspects them of something. He also could help but be a little jealous that Judar had gotten to carry their sleeping beauty home. He should have woken her and had her walk with him, holding his arm and declaring him her savior for rescuing her from the challenging dungeon. Had she woken yet? It wasn't fair Judar would get her first. He was a prince! He would talk to Judar about moving her to his own quarters later. As everyone entered the hall Hakuryuu too k his rightful seat towards the head of a long table filled with family members. Household members had their own tables respectively. He would be obligated to stay for the whole thing as he had been the one to require a new djinn, whereas Judar would be able to move much more freely. He almost sighed in relief when he noticed Judar waiting near the table to be seated for the meal beside him. There were a lot of toasts and songs throughout the occasion.

"Is she awake yet?" Hakuryuu whispered even though no one would be able to hear them over the drunken family and household members.

"No." Judar replied quietly. "I will return to my chambers." He stated louder as he rose from his seat. "This has become boring. I tire of drunken humans." He pointedly walked out of the great hall and did not return.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Judar smirked to himself as he made his way down the hall to his room. Hakuryuu would be stuck at the festivities well into the night. He on the other hand, was free to turn in for the night and spend his time with their prize. He slipped through the door into his chambers to find the girl still asleep. He had covered her with black rukh in hopes of keeping her that way while he was gone so she wouldn't be able to run off. He wasn't sure it would work but was glad it did. He waved his hand and the rukh vanished. He slowly crawled onto the bed to lean over her. He brought his face close to her and breathed her in. She smelled nice. She didn't have anything covering her natural scent which was odd. Every woman he encountered covered themselves in different smells. It was awful and did not appeal to him. She smelled clean, like rain. It was calming to him. He could sleep with her in his arms after he woke her up. He wouldn't want her to wake in the middle of the night and panic. If she was powerful it could be disastrous to their plan of keeping her hidden. So he leaned even closer and brushed his lips against her soft lips, sending her a little zap of his magoi. Her eyes fluttered open, her glazed look as she woke up was incredibly alluring. He wanted her even more then, but he had to wait to see what her reaction would be. She'd have no idea where she was and he had no idea what her abilities were.

Kagome could feel something shock her lightly as she floated around in her conscious mind. She wasn't sure how much time had passed while she was locked in but she learned a lot about the new world she was supposed to be dropped into. She had finished all her travels and wished on the cursed Shikon No Tama. After all her efforts, Midoriko had told her that she was being sent to a new world to start anew. She'd have a fresh start where she could choose her own path. She'd had a lot of friends, and knew a lot of things. But over time only skills remained. She couldn't remember her friends' names or faces, she wasn't sure it wasn't all a dream. But she remembered learning different fighting techniques. She was proficient with a bow and a few different versions of hand to hand combat. Midoriko made sure she had tons of books to read and explained a few things to her before eventually leaving to rest. Kagome knew healing, life, sound, light, wind and lightning magic's. Since she had been a miko her power had spiked with the infusing of the jewel, making her what the new world would call a magi. She didn't automatically know all these different magic's but had learned them over time. She knew she had been asleep for a very long time but it passed differently in the mind. There was no way to tell the time of day or year or anything. Midoriko had said that someone would wake her in the new world once they found her and from there she would never need to sleep so long again. She wondered what had happened to her body while she slept but Midoriko had only told her not to worry and that she was being cared for. So she waited for someone to wake her and while she waited, she learned.

Suddenly she felt this shock run through her entire body and could feel herself finally waking up. She could only hope she didn't wake up somewhere unpleasant. As her foggy vision cleared the first thing she saw was a pair of red ringed eyes staring at her. She dropped her eyes slowly finding a well-built man with long black hair in a segmented ponytail falling over his shoulder. He wore a black cropped top with fabric hanging off his shoulders and a pair of low black pants with gold bangles extending from his wrists to his elbows and around his neck with a ruby that matched his eyes.

"Good evening, sleeping magi" Judar made sure his voice was light but slightly deep in tone, drawing her attention back up to meet his eyes. "What shall I call you?"


	4. Kiss and Tell

_**Our Lady Magi**_

 _ **Ch. 4 –**_ _Kiss and Tell_

"… K…. Kag… Kagome…" Her light voice rasped out, who knew how long it had been since she'd last used it.

"I am Judar." He rolled onto his side, pulling her onto her side to face him as he did so. He felt her body stiffen and kept an arm draped over her hips to keep her in place. "Tell me, where are you from?"

"…I… I'm not sure anymore." Her voice slowly lost is rasp as her throat became accustomed to use. She tried to turn her head to figure out where she was but Judar would just apply pressure to her hips to redirect her attention. She should've been able to just get up or move but her body had been asleep for a long time and was taking it's sweet time coming back online.

"Could you tell me how you got into a dungeon I called into being? Not many come out of dungeons alive these days." He continued to question her as if she hadn't been trying to shift around.

"… Dungeon?" Kagome looked at him in bewilderment. "I was kept in a dungeon?"

"A djinn dungeon, not a prisoner's dungeon; though a djinn's dungeon is much more hazardous depending on the djinn themselves. But you're a magi so any of them could be forced to obey you should they step out of line. What kind of magic do you specialize in?"

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Hakuryuu however continued to stay for the rest of the evening as he was obligated to as conqueror and prince. It wasn't until late in the night that he was able to leave his room and make his was to Judar's chambers. The celebrations had taken forever. She was probably awake by now and Judar probably had his hands all over her. Hakuryuu growled to himself in irritation as he stalked up to Judar's door and walked in.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

"… I'm not sure I should tell you." She hesitated. "Where am I?"

"On my bed." Judar answered casually.

Before Kagome could let out any panic she had just felt the door opened quickly and in strode a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes, though his eyes were uniquely two different shades. He had a burn scar on the left side of his face where his eye was slightly lighter in color. His clothing choice was different then Judar and made him look like a warrior.

"I see our mystery lady has woken up. You should have informed me immediately." The man stated angrily as the door shut behind him.

"Oh come now, Hakuryuu, you'll scare her. There's plenty of space on the other side." Judar gestures to a space behind Kagome in invitation. "And make sure you greet her properly."


	5. 1st Impressions

_**Our Lady Magi**_

 _ **Ch. 5 –**_ _1_ _st_ _Impressions_

Hakuryuu smoothly slipped onto the bed beside Kagome, lifting her hand in his up to his face and ghosting a kiss over her knuckles introduces himself. "I am Hakuryuu, 4th Prince of the Kou Empire." He wasn't sure what Judar had done yet, but he had to do better. So he reached out with his other hand, resting it gently yet firmly against the side of Kagome's face as he lifted her head off the pillows. Before she could react his lips were pressed to hers, demanding all of her attention.

Kagome could scarcely believe what was going on. She hadn't even been in this world for a whole day and she'd met a prince. He was handsome, though he probably thought of himself differently with the marks on his face and different eyes. She was shocked he was so formal yet flattering with his introduction of himself and was trying to figure out if he would be more helpful then Judar when his hand was suddenly touching her face. She was about to protest - he was kissing her! What should she do? A prince was powerful and could probably kill her at a whim. But she also wasn't about to let herself be pushed around. Her arms started moving up to push him away as her body tried to pull itself away when she felt a different pair of hands on her person. Her eyes found Judar's filled with mischief.

Judar sat back and enjoyed the show Hakuryuu was putting on; surely the boy didn't think Kagome would care for him more just because he was a prince. He noticed Kagome's body start to shift in what could only be an attempt to get away. This was her first encounter with the King's Candidate after all. He knew Hakuryuu couldn't compare to how he would treat her later. But he was amused by the display none the less and decided he'd rather it not end quite yet, so he wrapped the arm that wasn't over Kagome's hips over her arms to stop any progress she might have made. Her attention immediately drew to him which just filled him with glee. _**Yes**_ **.** He thought. _**Don't forget I'm still here. But don't worry; I'll remind you later exactly where you are.**_

Hakuryuu felt the girl shift slightly but whatever she was attempting stopped so he ignored it. However she was no longer looking at him, so he applied a little pressure. She unconsciously opened her lips and he took the opportunity to explore her a little which pulled her attention right back to him. She tried to fight him back but only succeeded in urging him to continue his conquest of her mouth. He would prove to her right from the start that she was his.

Kagome couldn't believe what was going on. She was being kissed by one man and being held down by another! _**What. The. Hell.**_ She pushed back the only other way she could, trying to shove Hakuryuu out. If he was used to getting everything he wanted hopefully he'd be too shocked that she wasn't just giving in that she'd be able to get the upper hand in this kissing onslaught. Unfortunately, her efforts only seemed to fuel the fire as he became even more demanding of her. She could feel her lips swelling slightly under the pressure he was applying and her body couldn't seem to let her breath normally. They were both being evil… but they were also both physically attractive… and they were willing to work together. She was doomed.


	6. Lesson 1

_**Our Lady Magi**_

 _ **Ch. 6 –**_ _Lesson #1_

Kagome couldn't believe her first encounter in this world would be spent between two men. They certainly weren't subtle about their bedroom manners. Her body betrayed her as it started responding to Hakuryuu by increasing her heart rate and adding a flush to her cheeks. Great. Now she couldn't breathe right and she couldn't remain calm.

Judar couldn't contain the slow, easy smile that spread across his face as he watched the most adorable blush cross Kagome's face. She just got better and better. He couldn't wait to find out what she'd do when it was his turn. But at this point Hakuryuu was getting ahead of himself. It just wouldn't do if she was exhausted before more fun was had.

"Hakuryuu save some for later."

The response is a low rumble from Hakuryuu as he shifts his head away from Kagome's. "... Hm." Hakuryuu grins as he takes in the girl's flushed face and altered breathing. Clearly he was the better choice. "Enjoy yourself?"

"... "Kagome could only stare back with foggy eyes and her lips parted as her breathe came out in ragged gasps.

"She looks delicious so she must've." Judar replied with a matching grin on his face. "Now that you've had a taste, let's try again. What kind of magic do you know?"

"…Magic…" Kagome had a hard time focusing. She couldn't remember ever having an experience like this before. Her mind was so fuzzy… like someone had stuffed dust bunnies in it. Her mouth wasn't following her brain; her brain was aligned with her heart and her heart was being erratic and leaving her out of control. She didn't want to tell them anything yet the words kept pouring out. "… Magic… I know magic…. Lots of magic…"

"Perhaps I should be more specific to make it easier for you… but just so we keep you where we want you, move a little lower Hakuryuu, she loves the attention. It's written all over her face."

"Why don't we ask her for a demonstration and reward her for it?" Hakuryuu tries to take more control of the situation.

"That's good too. I'll just give her a little help." Judar grabs his wand off the bedside table, making sure he pushed some of his magoi into it before wrapping Kagome's delicate fingers around its delicate base. The second her fingers touched it her mouth opened a bit wider and both males immediately had their hands over their ears at the high-pitched sound that came out. Judar quickly threw a barrier around the room and put a hand over her mouth to stifle her. "Sound magic. Not many have the throat for that… how interesting." He looked over at Hakuryuu to find the boy picking himself up off the floor. "She's strong."

"Why was I on the floor?" Hakuryuu asked angrily. "What was hearting my head?"

"She commanded you to leave the bed, probably in an attempt to escape. But she didn't count on me being able to resist." Judar replied. "If she knows something this rare she's bound to know other magic as well." He pulled the wand out of Kagome's hands and shoved more of his magoi into it. "This is going to be a fun night."


	7. Lesson 2

_**Our Lady Magi**_

 _ **Ch. 7 –**_ _Lesson #2_

Kagome felt relieved when she was finally allowed to catch her breath. But as soon as she thought she was free Judar put something in her hands that sent a shock through her body. There was energy transferring to her through whatever she was holding. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was dark and powerful. Not used to such a feeling she did the first thing she could think of, opening her mouth and releasing it into the air around her. She threw it out around her with her voice hoping to connect with something. She saw the men throw their hands to their ears and felt their minds open to hers. _**Move.**_ She thought. _**Get off.**_ She focused on Hakuryuu the most, being that he had been the closest and was pleased when he shifted to the floor with little fight. She shifted her gaze to Judar next but he silenced her progress with a hand firmly placed over her mouth. He pulled the object out of her hands and grinned at her like he had just found his favorite toy. _**You wanted magic. You got it.**_ She glared at him, fully picking herself out of the haze they had put her in. _**I'll show you magic.**_

"Looks like you have practicing to do Hakuryuu." Judar remarked smugly. "Did you even try to resist her? You're lucky she wasn't using her own magoi or you might not have been able to stay in the room. Luckily my barrier is up to cushion your fall."

"Lay off Judar." Hakuryuu growled as he picked himself up off the floor. He had never felt anything like that before. He was able to manipulate people with the combined power of Zagon and Belial. He had had some success with Zagon alone but now that he had Belial it would be much stronger. But this was without the use of a djinn and was more direct. Judar said it was a rare skill, which made the girl even more of a prize. "You will not try that again." He glares down at Kagome, the pure anger in his eyes causing her to stiffen.

"You're not helping her fall for us with that crude display." Judar scoffs as he pulls Kagome into his arms, making sure to keep a hand over her mouth just in case. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

This time Kagome is ready for the onslaught of magoi forced into her being. She tries to hold everything in, wanting to deny them the show they wanted. But something is different about his magoi and the more she tries to contain it within herself the more she feels her mind drifting. _**What is this!**_ She panics as she feels herself being overcome with anger and hatred. _**I know I'm upset at their games but not enough to hate them like this… It must be coming from Judar. His magoi is trying to fuse with mine since he's sending me so much. But I'm a magi too… why does he feel so different? I have no choice but to let go.**_ She attempts to drop the wand but Judar's hand over hers keeps it in place. Unable to have her first option she focuses on Hakuryuu. _**Time for plan B.**_ It would probably be easier to handle one of them and the prince was wide open. She didn't want to hurt him but she needed him out of the picture.

Judar watched as Kagome fought against his magoi fueled by black rukh. With her being a white magi, his rukh would try to turn her if she simply tried to absorb it all. She'd have to do something soon, he could feel her body straining itself to sit still. He witnessed her eyes glow a soft white for a few seconds before Hakuryuu was shot across the room in a giant light lazer beam.


	8. Near-Death Bonding Experience

_**Our Lady Magi**_

 _ **Ch. 8 –**_ _Near-Death Bonding Experience_

Hakuryuu hit the far wall by the door with a near deafening crash leaving a good-sized dent in the wall before slumping to the floor in an unconscious heap. Judar's attention flew to the boy in shock at the surprising damage. Now was her chance. Her body burst off the bed in a strong gust of wind as she propelled herself towards the closest window. A bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky, breaking through the window which created an escape for her and hitting the floor, bringing a cloud of debris up which blocked Judar's vision briefly. Kagome jumped out the window without hesitation, figuring outside would be safer.

Judar was shocked at the amount of light magic she produced. It was amazing, beautiful and destructive. It was then that she really became more than a game. Now he was more invested in having all of her. He took in Hakuryuu's unconscious form on the floor and the damage to the wall. If he hadn't of put that shield around the room which was now falling, she might've taken out a whole wing of the palace and Hakuryuu would be more then battered and out cold. But his attention had wavered from her and she shot out of his arms in a gust of wind that knocked him to the floor. He was stunned when lightning shot through the window and she flew out like the most exotic bird. He could only watch her escape.

 **SCENE SHIFT**

Kagome let a sigh escape her lips as she floated towards the ground. She took the opportunity to look around as she made her slow decent. The palace was beautiful. She wondered what it would look like in the daytime. It certainly was a formidable looking place in the moonlight. She hoped no one was taking a night stroll, who knew what the other people who lived here would be like. As the thought crossed her mind she felt her wind cushion give way and she fell more rapidly towards the ground. _**Oh Shit.**_ She had used up all the magoi Judar had given her and no longer had hold of his wand. Sure she should be able to produce her own magoi but her body was exhausted already from the use of high level skills in such a short time frame. Her body wasn't used to what her mind was. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see what she was about to crash into. It would probably kill her. Judar's window was unusually high and she hadn't thought of the location she was jumping from, she had just done it. Now she was going to pay for her misjudgment with her life. She couldn't even survive a whole day in the new world! She hit something strong but it didn't feel like any sort of ground. It felt like…. Arms! Kagome's eyes shot open to see that she was floating above a large, dark, angry body of water. She nearly jumped but the pair of strong arms holding her just pulled her closer.

"You wouldn't want to fall in that." A familiar voice sounded next to her. "There are all sorts of creatures in there that are always hungry, it would not be pleasant." Judar couldn't believe the words leaving his mouth. Sure they were what he was really thinking, but he never just spoke unfiltered. He was feeling… soft… which was really odd but surprisingly not unwelcome.

Kagome looked up to find Judar, though he had a serious face on and didn't sound at all teasing like he had before. "…" She wasn't sure what to think. Their first encounter hadn't been to her liking but he might not have known any other way… he was certainly being different now. He sounded like he actually cared what happened to her.

"There are similar things on land... including some of the humans." He looked down at her softly. "So it would be best if you stayed with me."

That look… he had been hiding his true self and she could feel her heart rate pick up at the way he was looking at her. "..." She could remember seeing that look between lovers but couldn't remember a time she'd been on the receiving end. It was… alluring… then she remembered where they were and jumped a little, her arms quickly moving to wrap around his neck. A light blush made its way across her face as she noticed what she'd done and looking up at him slowly, not sure what his response would be.

Judar could almost see her thinking but wasn't sure what she'd do as he continued to hold her in his arms, not a care in the world that they were floating above a roaring ocean in the middle of the night. He felt her start, her arms finding their way around his neck and he couldn't help the small upturn of his lips. She looked up at him with a shy look on her face; that cute flush he'd seen earlier had returned. Without really thinking he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers.


	9. The Plan

_**Our Lady Magi**_

 _ **Ch. 9 –**_ _The Plan_

It was over in a moment. Kagome only had time to register what he was doing before he was looking out, away from her. "…Um." She wasn't sure what to say. He was so gentle…he was in total control in this situation yet he did not overstep the way Hakuryuu did.

"Say you'll stay with me. I'll protect you." His words came out just above a whisper.

"… If I decline, would you drop me?" She didn't really want to think about it but it was necessary to know all of her options.

"I will not let you go." He replied quickly, his anger getting the better of him. Surely there were better reasons to agreeing to be with him. He said he'd protect her, damn it. He was going so right now! Judar couldn't believe she'd throw it in his face. "I found you. I brought you home. I woke you up. I kept you safe. I will not let you go."

They flew up, into the air fast, but not using wind magic like Kagome had during her escape. She wasn't sure what it was, but Judar was apparently very good at it as he didn't appear to be putting much effort into it despite still holding her. She knew he was angry but it felt more then she deserved. It was an honest question, but the backlash was deeper and she had no idea what he was capable of. They floated through the window she'd broken and she noted that Judar resided in a tower room overlooking the ocean she could've drowned in; attempting to leave through that route again was not advisable. She would probably be useless the next few days anyway, her physical body was not used to producing magic and she was sure she'd overdone it using Judar's magoi.

"You will wait here while I take care of the mess. Do not attempt to leave this room. There are many that dwell in the palace that would kill you on sight. It would not be fast or pleasant." He both demanded and warned. He left her on the bed and grabbed Hakuryuu by the collar, dragging the boy off down the hall.

Kagome sighed as she shifted on the bed. Maybe she'd be able to come up with a better idea in the morning. She was way too tired to care. She could sleep while Judar was gone… just a short nap… her eyes slowly closed as she lay on the bed. It was comfy and it has been a long and eventful evening.

Judar wasn't sure how to approach her next. He was so angry with that one question. Sure he'd done a lot of things in his life that he wasn't proud of… But he'd given her some of his magoi! He'd shared with her! Couldn't she see that by his side was where she belonged? He sighed as he slowly walked back from Hakuryuu's room. He knew he'd had a lot of fun earlier. Perhaps her exposure to his King Candidate was too soon. He should've denied the boy, but the kid would be healing the next few days so that would give them time alone. He smirked to himself as he reached his destination. Yes. Time alone… to woo her.


End file.
